


The toughest shift

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lots of bad medical stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically most of the cast members getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yawning, Ethan looked around his bedroom. He was lucky prepared as his alarm woke him up slightly to late. Or more like 20 minutes late. Damn, he needed to get Cal up as well, he felt like leaving his brother as he always moaned when a Ethan tried to get him up. When he propped him self up on one elbow to look at his phone Ethan saw lily had trying to get a hold of him, it was only a few minutes ago.

He immediately picked up his phone and dialled Lily's number. "Lily what's wrong," Ethan asked as soon as lily picked up the phone.

"We need you and your brother, there's been a few explosions at the hospital. Get here now," Lily's voice was urgent and not one to argue with. Her usual calm voice changed for one of high fear and shock. 

"We'll be there in ten minutes, I promise," Ethan said and lily almost immediately hung up the phone. He knew he had no time to lose so jumped out of bed had the quickest shower and was dressed in a matter of minutes. 

"Cal? Cal get up we're late and there's been an explosion," Ethan said after opening the door to his brothers room. 

"Ok I'll get up in soon," Cal assured Ethan even though he Ethan did not believe him 

"I'm going in you better hurry up ok?" Ethan asked his older brother knowing how lazy Cal was. He quickly exited the room after he took his brothers moan as a yes. Then he left and made his way down the stairs in the flat and out to the street. Ethan managed to hail a taxi very quickly and made his way straight to the E.D.

When Ethan got there the damage was evident. There were fires being put out. But when he got inside it was worse. Rubble all over the reception. The building was still usable as a hospital for those who could not be moved. 

"Ethan," the one quick word had caught his attention. Lily was standing next to what could be the desk of reception. "Go get changed we need your help. Before you ask it was something to do with the electricity." 

Ethan just nodded know he had to more quickly. This was going to be the toughest shifts he had ever pulled


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is given his first patient and finds out watch happens from his second

It took Ethan a matter of minutes to change into his scrubs. He just shoved his clothes into his locker and went off to find lily. It did not take him long, he located her in Resus. 

"Lily, how can I help?" Ethan called walking over to the patient. The patient that Lily was with could only be Lofty. He had an abrasion on his scalp, he was unconscious and had a piece of metal lodged in his leg. 

"Right I need you to look over Robin," Lily said, pointing over to the next bed. "I have given her a once over but Lofty was brought in and I had to look at him." Ethan just nodded. 

As Ethan walked over to the bed he saw Robin had an abrasion on her forehead and shards of glass in her leg. She looked scared, not for herself though as she could not take her eyes away from Lofty.

"Ok, Robin can you hear me?" Ethan asked gently. She looked like she was in shock. 

"Yes Ethan," Robin replied ripping her eyes away from Lofty to look at the young doctor. 

"I'm just going to check your breathing, ok?" Ethan asked but it was more of a statement. Robin nodded

"Try and remember I am a nurse to," Robin said slightly smiling. She had a sort of light tone in her voice. You wouldn't have thought she had so much glass in her leg. 

Ethan just smiled 

"I'm going to take to glass out of your leg and bandage it up," Ethan told Robin after checking her breathing. He knew the glass wasn't to deep so he could take it could quickly and, hopefully, pain free. 

It took Ethan a few minutes to do that and left Robin on the bad and asked for 5 milligrams of morphine. Then he went over to Lily and, a now conscious, Lofty. 

"How is he?" Ethan enquire about the young nurse. He and Lofty were kind of friends he was more Cals friend so they knew each other quite well. Ethan had given Lofty a run home on many occasions.

"He is a little better then before," lily told Ethan, then asked, "how is Robin?" 

"She's ok I've taken the glass out of her leg and I asked one of the other doctors to deal with the abrasion to her head," Ethan informed Lily, "who else needs help?"

"Rita is in cubicles only some small partial thickness burns," Lily said not even bothering to look at Ethan. She was to concerned about her friends and their injuries. 

"Right. Hello Rita, I'm just going to dress your hand and bla bla bla you know to drill," Ethan said, smiling at her as he made his way into the cubical. 

It took Ethan around five minutes to dress Rita's hand and made conversation. 

"How do the explosion happen?" Ethan ask while finishing up. 

"It was faulty electrics and smokers near alcohol," Rita explained then sighed. 

"So how did all the people get hurt?" Ethan enquired.

"When we heard the explosion lots of people ran to help, then another explosion and another," Rita told the young and horrified doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal comes along to join the fun

When Cal made it to the ED he hardly recognised it, well the reception anyway. He saw patients being discharged like it was normal. 

"What the hell happened?" Cal asked as he walked up to is little brother. 

"Explosions, 'faulty electrics and smokers near alcohol' is what Rita told me," Ethan told his brother while handing him some case files. 

"How many people injured?" Cal asked Ethan, he wanted to know what numbers they were dealing with. 

"To many, most of our nurses, Max, Mac and Zoe. It seems Lily, you and I are the only doctors because Connie is on her holidays," Ethan informed his older brother then pointed to a cubicle, "can I leave you to treat Max once you're changed."

"Yeah sure," Cal uttered then made his way to the staff room changing quickly and heading off to Max's cubicle. 

Max looked a mess although Cal knew that was just because of the amount of blood on Max's face. He had a dislocated shoulder and one rather deep cut on his leg. Most of his other cuts just looked superficial and there was nothing Cal could really do to them. 

"I'll get you some pain relief then we'll put that shoulder back into place," Cal told max, they were good friends and it was hard seeing max like this. 

"It's going to hurt isn't it," Max asked his worried friend.

"Yeah I'm afraid it is mate but we'll try and dull it with some morphine, I'll be back in a minute," Cal said and left the cubicle. Usually he would ask a nurse to do it but most of the nurses were injured. 

Cal spotted his brother and decided to go and see him, "so nibbles who are you treating," Cal asked his stressed looking little brother.

"I've just sent Mac for an X-ray," Ethan told Cal. He could hear his big brothers concern. 

"I'm just about to reposition Max's arm," Cal said to Ethan before walking off to get some morphine for Max. 

Once he returned Max was looking bored although Cal had been gone for a maximum of seven minutes. 

"Right Max I'm just going to administer some pain relief, then I'll put your shoulder back in place and send you for an X-ray," cal told Max trying to keep them both calm.

Then Cal administered the morphine and stated rotating the joint until he heard the click

"Right that should be ok but I'll have to get it X-rayed just to be on the safe side," Cal said and started walking off but heard Max ask, "how's Zoe?" 

"I'll find out for you," Cal told Max ask he left the cubicle. 

"Hey Ethan do you know how Zoe is?" Cal ask as he say his brother pass.

"She's in ITU," Ethan said then walked into the staff room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal finds out what happens to Zoe and another explosion rips through the ED

Cal hadn't really processed the information and went chasing after his brother. Ethan was in the staff room having a quick drink of water. 

"Ethan, what happened with Zoe?" Cal asked, he didn't really want to know but he knew that he needed possession of the facts so he knew what to tell Max. 

"She caught some flying debris in the neck so she is having trouble with her air way and needs to be checked on quite regularly," Ethan told Cal, he wore a frown and spoke in a sad tone, "she's going to be unwell for sometime but she will get better." 

"Thanks Eth, I need to go and sort out an X-ray but I'll see you later," and with that Cal left his little brother and went to get Max booked for an X-ray. 

After a few minutes Cal strutted forward towards Max's cubicle. He was dreading telling Max the news but knew it needed to be done. Cal swiftly pulled back to curtain that revealed a bored looking Max. 

"So, I've booked you for an X-ray and a porter will be along soon to take you," Cal said reading through the notes. He just couldn't bring him self to look Max in the eye, he knew how much Zoe meant to Max. 

"What about Zoe?" Max asked. Cal sighed internally, he knew that Max would ask that he just couldn't tell Max, not his friend, not now, but he had to.

"She is in ITU but don't panic, ok? She caught some debris in her throat but she will make a full recovery, she WILL be ok Max," Cal told his friend, Cal himself was close to tears. It was not usually this bad, be he was talking about his friends not strangers. 

"Thanks for telling me Cal," Max said in as steady a voice as he could manage but Cal could tell that this hit him hard. Max's world had just crumbled, broken into a million different pieces, he was lost. Cal gently rubbed his shoulder and left the cubicle. 

"Lily! Who else is there?" Cal asked as he walked out of Max's cubicle and spotted sight of Lily.

"You can have Charlie who's in RESUS 2, he has an open fracture on his arm and partial thickness burns on his chest from protecting Tess from one of the explosion," Lily said and handed Cal some notes. 

Cal just nodded and made his way towards RESUS 2. Charlie the hero, Cal never would have thought. Well he did always think of Charlie are the caring and father like figure in the ED. When Cal entered RESUS Charlie's injuries were as clear as Lily as has told him. 

"Can we cling film his chest and get five of morphine for the pain," Cal said returning to full doctor mode. Charlie would have to go to surgery to get his arm fixed.

Cling filming Charlie's chest proved a challenge but after ten minutes and a lot of frustration Charlie was good to go up to surgery. 

"Can we get the surgeons down her ASAP okay?" Cal asked but everyone knew it was a statement. "You know what's going to happen so I'm not going to bore you but you are going to be ok," Cal told Charlie. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to bore me?" Charlie joked. Sometimes Cal was envious of how Charlie seem to lighten a mood just by saying a few words. 

With that thought, Cal patted Charlie on the shoulder and walked out of RESUS. Cal spotted his brother and just smiled. Ethan was in his elect looking after people had always been Ethan's strong point, Cal was never very good at it. Ethan had just finished with his patients and walked off towards a secluded corridor. 

Then all of a sudden a explosion rocked to whole ED. You could here people scream and panicked cries. But Cals eyes stayed fixed I the corridor Ethan had just walked down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is injured and will they be ok

Cal stood there for several minutes until until Noel gently shook him and said, "are you alright Cal?" 

Cal didn't answer he just went flying round the corner of the corridor Ethan went down and his nightmares came alive. There was rubble, so much rubble and an arm came from that rubble. To anyone else it was just a body but to Cal knew that arm belonged to his little brother. 

Oh god!

Cal hadn't noticed it before but Honeys tea trolley we lying on it side in the corridor. This was worse than Cal worst nightmare. This was something of a hell to Cal. 

Then Cal regained some sense and yelled, "CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!" 

All of a sudden he hear four different people running when he looked behind him he was Lily, a nurse, a porter and Noel. Cal sighed he didn't want Noel to come. A three more porters came running once they had seen what happened. 

"Right I have a pulse to let's start moving some of this rubble," Cal told everyone, he didn't want to say who was under the rubble. Gradually they revealed a head, miraculously there weren't any major injuries only a small laceration to his temple which will have caused his to lose consciousness. He was lying on his front so they had to be careful not to move him because of any spinal injuries. Everyone now knew it was Ethan but didn't dare say anything. 

As they removed more of the rubble a smaller more delicate hand was revealed it had a small bracelet on it and Cal and Noel knew exactly who was under Ethan. 

"I've got a pulse here to let's just go about this very carefully," Cal said to the group of people that were helping. You couldn't see Ethan's other hand but you could see it was around Honey. Ethan had an open fractured tibia. Luckily he was unconscious because he would have been in a lot of pain. Slowly but surely they made it all the way down to Ethan's feet by that time Honeys feet were showing but she was a bit shorter than Ethan. 

"Right we need to collars and boards we might need to go to the ambulances but we need them quickly," Lily told the nurse who took a porter and went to get the collars and boards. Cal nodded at Lily to say thank you, Cal was nearly in tears. Ethan was always his brother and he kinda thought of Honey as a little sister. He knew he was going to have to treat Honey but he knew they needed another doctor. The only one Cal could think of was Dylan. He right now he needed to focus on Ethan and Honey. 

For the second time that hour he heard four people running towards him and when he looked behind he was so glad to see Dixie and Iain come over with the nurse and porter. Cal let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ok , let's put he board on top of Ethan strap him in then turn it over and straight through the to RESUS," Dixie ran through what they should do. It was going to be a challenge be she wasn't going to give up on Ethan. 

Everyone helped move Ethan as gently and as quickly as possible. Once his neck was secure and he was strapped to the board (which was very difficult) Ethan he's cautiously turned over and put on a trolley. A porter, Lily and a nurse went and took Ethan to RESUS. That left Cal, Noel, Iain, Dixie and some porters to help Honey.

So how well did Ethan protect Honey...

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
